


Nachts

by dracaenia (Arel)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, brotherly feelings, supportive family
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel/pseuds/dracaenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine milde Nacht im Sommer nach der Heimkehr der Geschwister von ihrer zweiten Reise. Einer von ihnen kann nicht schlafen, denkt zu viel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nachts

Er drehte sich nicht unruhig von einer auf die andere Seite, seufzte nicht sehnsüchtig bei dem Gedanken, wisperte keinen Namen in diese laue, fast schon warme Sommernacht.

Er lag einfach nur da und erinnerte sich.

 

 

Natürlich konnte er sich selbst nicht sehen, deshalb wusste er nicht, ob er lächelte, auch wenn ihm nach lächeln zu Mute war. Sein Gesicht hatte noch nie exakt das gemacht, was er wollte. Nebenbei bemerkt: er wollte nicht unbedingt lächeln, ihm war nach einem rundum zufriedenen „Alles ist perfekt“ - Grinsen zumute. Wenn die anderen ihn so sehen könnten...

Bei der Mähne des Löwen, schon der Gedanke daran ließ ein mädchenhaftes Kichern in seiner Kehle aufsteigen, dem er jedoch nicht erlaubte zu entfliehen.

„Wer ist denn die Glückliche?“, würde Vater fragen und ihm verschmitzt grinsend auf die Schulter klopfen, während er einen strafenden Blick von Mutter erhalten würde, die ihren Sohn daraufhin umarmen und ihm „Lass sie mich kennen lernen.“zuflüstern würde.

Sue würde vermutlich versuchen, ihn darüber auszuquetschen und kein Detail wäre ihr heilig. Seit wann sie befreundet waren, wo und wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, wie sie aussah.

Während Lucy einfach nur vollkommen verwirrt sein und sich ihm erst nach einem schrecklich direkten „Peter ist verliebt, Lu!“ von Ed, voller Freude an den Hals werfen würde. 

Aber nur Ed, der aufmerksame Ed, der ihn besser kannte als er sich selbst, würde bemerken, dass etwas nicht so ganz stimmte, dass nicht seine vorgeschobene Schüchternheit und Unbeholfenheit oder ihr Schutz vor Aufdringlichkeit seiner Geschwister, schon der Gedanke daran fühlte sich für ihn falsch an, der Grund für diese Heimlichkeit war.

Ed würde zu ihm kommen und ihn fragen. Er selbst würde sich winden, immerhin war Ed sein kleiner Bruder. Aber dann würde Ed wieder mehr Edmund werden.

Edmund. König von Narnia, Herr der Westlichen Wälder.

„Es ist keine sie.“, würde er Edmund sagen und das Gesicht abwenden. „Kein Mädchen.“

Es würde sich seltsam anhören, ja. Seltsam schwach. Und trotzdem würde Ed verstehen, er verstand immer.

Edmund der Gerechte, wie ihn Aslan gekrönt hatte.

Edmund der Weise, wie ihn die anderen Länder nannten.

Edmund verstand immer, hatte immer verstanden.

 

  
„Oh Peter!“, würde er sanft sagen. „Sieh mich an, Peter!“

Eds Stimme würde bestimmt sein, zwingend fast. Und er würde ihm gehorchen, seinem Bruder in die Augen sehen.

Und dieser kleine Bruder, der ihm oft, so oft viel älter erschien als er selbst, würde vor ihm auf die Knie sinken, den Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet.

„Mein Leben, meine Liebe, alles was ich bin und jemals sein werde, mein Körper, mein Verstand, die Ganzheit meines Seins, Geist und Seele, verspreche ich nun Dir, mein geliebter und souveräner Herr, der Du würdig bist so viel mehr als ich in diesem sterblichen Dasein geben kann. Schutz und Schützling, Lehrer und Schüler, Herr und Diener, Vater und Bruder, das bist Du für mich “ 

  
Einen kurzen Moment würde Stille herrschen, bis er mit brüchiger Stimme hinzufügen würde: „-Und ich bin Dein Spiegelbild.“ (1)

Wieder würden sie kurz schweigen, dann würde Edmund tief Luft holen, sich aufsetzen und seinen Bruder umarmen. Er selbst würde sich räuspern.

„Woher...“, würde er beginnen, aber sein Bruder würde ihm das Wort abschneiden. „Dachtest du, ich hätte niemals von deinen Beziehungen erfahren, nichts von dem mitbekommen, was in deinem Schlafzimmer und in deinem Herzen vor sich ging?“ Edmund würde provozierend grinsen. „Ich bitte dich. Selbst Lu hat einige deiner Bettgefährten erkannt, im Gegensatz zu Susan übrigens. Die hat nur die Frauen gesehen, die in deinem Bett landeten.“

Ich würde dunkelrot anlaufen und Edmund würde laut auflachen, dann aber schnell ernst werden. „Sei vorsichtig, Peter. Das hier ist nicht Narnia und du bist kein König, oh geliebter Bruder.“ Diesmal würde er seinen Bruder umarmen. „Danke.“, würde er flüstern, aber Edmund, König Edmund der Gerechte, würde ihn nur noch fester umarmen.

  
Ein Lachen stieg in seiner Kehle auf und doch war ihm nicht nach Lachen zumute, denn auch wenn sein Bruder anderes glauben mochte, sein Geliebter war nicht in England.

Er war nur Erinnerungen, verbale Berührungen, zornige Blicke und so viel Leidenschaft, so viel Liebe für zwei Völker.

 

 

  
Er seufzte nicht sehnsüchtig bei dem Gedanken an ihn, flüsterte keinen Namen in diese laue Sommernacht, einer anderen damals so ähnlich, dass es schon schmerzte.

Er lag einfach da und erinnerte sich.

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihn, auch wenn vielleicht nicht jeder verstand, weshalb er lächeln konnte.

Es war einfach.

Manche Dinge waren als Möglichkeit da, als Variation des Schicksals erschienen, aber man hatte sich anders entschlossen, diese Möglichkeit, diese Variation nicht gesehen.

Was konnte er tun außer sich zu erinnern und zu lächeln?

Zum Weinen waren diese Erinnerungen viel zu schön, zum lachen zu schmerzhaft.

Was blieb ihm anders übrig als zu lächeln und die bittere Süße zu genießen, hoffend, dass er noch einmal Glück finden, noch einmal lieben können würde.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) The oath is SO not mine. I do not really remember who it exactly was from, but it is not mine at all.
> 
>  
> 
> Und außerdem ist auch dieser kleine Versuch eines Peter/Kaspian-Pairings schon älter. Damals war ich noch niedlich und klein und unschuldig. *g*


End file.
